Right Hand Green
by coolbreeeze
Summary: A lighthearted o/s for the amazing Ahizelm for her bday. Rated M for lemons/potty mouth. Warning, boy sex ahead.


**A/N Dear Ahizelm, you fucking rock my world with your stories, so here is my little gift to you for your birthday. 3 Brie**

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta **_**carabeth**_** for making my words look pretty **

**I don't own these boys, I just do naughty things with them **

Jasper watched the black spinner go round and round on the board hoping it would land on the color he needed.

"Right foot red." Edward announced as he moved his foot into position.

It was Jasper's turn to spin, and if he could just get the damn spinner to cooperate and land on "right hand green", it would put him directly above his lover. He hoped that this position would provide enough of a distraction for Edward and he could win this latest round of _Twister_.

Jasper and Edward often had "game nights" so they could just relax and stay at home, but that didn't meant their competitive sides didn't rear their ugly heads once the competition was underway. Not to mention, neither of them were above using sex antics to make the other lose. This time, it was Edward who suggested they play shirtless. His reasoning, so they "wouldn't get too hot".

Edward's eyes watched the spinner slow to a stop on a green circle.

Jasper's eyes lit up. "Right hand green," he announced and smirked at Edward, who finally realized what this would mean for his chances of winning.

Edward managed to let a small groan escape as Jasper put his hand down right next to Edward's left hand. This position put Jasper in an upside down "v" right over Edward, with his face hovering inches above Edward's kissable lips.

Jasper lowered himself down and licked the outline of Edward's lips.

"Gah, J-a-as. I'm trying to concentra…." Edward's words trailed off as he felt his jeans start to feel much more snug on his cock.

Jasper began to nibble gently on Edward's neck and whispered right next to his ear, "So, baby, it's your turn to spin the dic-I mean dial."

As Edward lifted his hand to spin the dial, he made sure to "accidentally" graze it over Jasper's obvious erection.

Jasper couldn't hide the growl he let out. "Oh, sorry about that Jas. We wouldn't want you to get distracted," Edward smirked as he saw Jas's arm start to quiver.

"Right hand green, again." Edward raised his eyebrows as he got an idea.

"Alright my turn to spin." Jasper said confidently as he started to refocus on the game and not the fuckhot man below him.

"Wait! Before you spin, Jas." Edward looked up at Jasper through his dark fringe of lashes. "Do you mind if I move my hand to another circle? It's starting to cramp."

Jasper sighed, "alright fine, but you have to keep it on green."

"Oh, I plan on it. I just need to get some weight off my wrist." Edward slowly, and deliberately, turned his body to the left so his right hand crossed over his body.

"Edward, you really don't look comfortable." Jasper stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm really not, so maybe I should just move my feet too." If Edward were to move his feet, it would put him in the same position as Jasper, an inverted "v".

"Edward, I mean c'mon, this is getting ridic—" Jasper was quickly cut off as Edward made his move and shoved his tight ass right into Jasper's crotch.

This new position put Jasper right on top of Edward, his favorite spot.

Jasper lowered his hips so he could get some much needed friction to relive the ache he felt below the belt.

"Fuuuuck Jas." Edward moaned as Jasper slowly moved his hips up and down over Edward's ass.

"I believe it's still my turn Eddie" Jasper teased as he moved his hand down Edward's side to get to the spinner.

"Fuck the game Jasper." Edward pleaded as he pushed his ass back even further.

Just seeing his love in this position, made the feral animal come out in Jasper. He used a hand to quickly undo Edward's jeans and start moving them down his legs.

Edward felt like his whole body was going to give out under the touch of Jasper. After two years together, he could still feel the burn his touch left in its wake.

Once his pants were pushed half way down, Edward finally let himself give in and dropped down to his knees. He had never been happier to be going commando.

Jasper seized this opportunity to drop to his knees as well, and grab the downy hair at Edward's neck. "You like when I get rough with you baby." Jasper groaned in his ear.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Jasper," Edward could feel the pre-cum start leaking out the tip of his dick.

Not wanting to let anything go to waste, Jasper took his right hand and swirled it over the tip of Edward's cock and used the natural lube to start stroking his lover.

Edward's hips bucked in response to the new sensation and Jasper began to move his hand faster and faster bringing Edward closer to the brink.

Using his free hand, Jasper reached into the side table near the _Twister_ mat to get out the lube they kept there for these unanticipated living room romps.

Jasper leaned down and started kissing his way up Edward's spine; licking his most sensitive spot right at the base of his neck.

Letting go of Edward's now fully erect cock, he moved his hand up to play with his lover's pierced nipples, pulling the steel barbell and flicking the sensitive bud.

Edward moaned and writhed at every sensation Jasper inflicted on his body. "Jas, please, I need you…" Edward begged for his love's perfect dick.

That was all Jasper needed as he undid his own pants and pushed them down to his knees. He opened the bottle of lube and started to prep and further arouse his lover. He coated two fingers in lube and massaged them down Edward's ass.

Jasper inserted his two slick fingers in the warmth of Edward's body and he hissed in response.

"So fucking tight." Jasper whispered.

Jasper peppered kisses along Edward's spine. He used his tongue to lick Edward right along his ear and he saw goose bumps start to form over Edward's body.

"Unggh," was all Edward managed to get out as Jasper continued to use his tongue to taste the salty sweetness that was Edward's body.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Jasper moved his lips off Edward, but continued to pump his fingers in and out of his ass.

"Fuck Jas! Now!" Edward all but screamed at Jasper. He couldn't take the teasing anymore.

Jasper slowly removed his fingers, and Edward whimpered at the loss.

Edward used his own hand to pump his steel cock as he felt Jasper start to push the head of his dick into his body. Every time was like the first time for them; minus the pain of course.

"I'm going to make you come so fucking hard baby." Jasper grunted as he fully sheathed himself inside of Edward.

"Jasper, I don't know…." Edward breathlessly cried out. "I don't know how long I can last!"

"It's okay baby, I'm going to fuck you now, and make love to you later." Jasper continued thrusting in and out of his lover's tight ass, getting faster each time.

Edward felt his love's thighs smack against him with each passing thrust and it was about to set him over the edge. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, Jasper leaned over and swatted Edward's hand away from his own cock.

"What the fuck?!" Edward was beyond confused.

"I want to be the one to touch that thick rod you call your dick" Jasper grabbed a hold of Edward's cock and started stroking it faster and faster. He could feel himself losing his resolve and knew he would be reaching his release at any moment.

"Jas, I'm gonna come soon." Edward whimpered as he let his head fall to the mat. The sensation of Jasper's hand on him and pulsing in and out of his body were almost too much for Edward to bear.

This new angle caused Jasper's body to slump forward and dive further into Edward.

"Fuck Edward, shit, I'm gonna come! Come with me baby!"

Jasper drove his cock into Edward at a pace he thought was humanly impossible. He felt Edward's ass start to clench around his cock like a vice. Before he knew it, he heard Edward cry out "I'm coming Jas, fuck!" and Jasper's own orgasm took over as he spilled his juices into Edward.

All Edward could hear was Jasper's breathing as they both tried to regain control over their senses.

Jasper moved from behind Edward and laid flat on his back on the mat. Edward, sticky from his spunk and sweat moved to sit down after being on his knees for so long.

"So." Jasper stared at the _Twister _mat in wonder. "You think we should let Alice know what we did on her game mat?" Jasper could barely get the last word out as he dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Ha, no fucking way. Not if you want to actually get a Christmas present from your sister this year." Edward moved closer to Jas and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"True fucking facts, baby." Jasper sighed in contentment. "Oh, and by the way, I definitely won that round of _Twister._ Jasper kissed Edward and laid him back down on the mat.

"So, up for another round?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows at Jasper.

"Always baby, but, maybe we should move this to our bed. I did say something about making love to you later."

"God, I love you." Edward leaped up from the mat, and grabbed his love's hand.

"Love you too baby." Jasper intertwined his fingers with Edward's as they headed upstairs to what would hopefully be a very sleepless night.

**A/N Peeks out from hiding…this was my first time writing slash. It doesn't hold a candle to **_**Ink Street**_**, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Happy Birthday!!!**


End file.
